1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a retractable awning for attachment to the side of a recreational vehicle, and more specifically to such an awning having a latch to releasably secure the awning in a retracted position adjacent the side of the recreational vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A retractable awning is often attached to the side of a recreational vehicle, such as a travel trailer or mobile home. The awning is retractable to a stored position adjacent the side of the recreational vehicle during transportation and can be moved from the stored position to an extended position. When in the extended position, the awning can provide protection from the sun or rain. In order to safeguard against the awning moving or extending while the recreational vehicle is in motion, locking mechanisms have been employed which retain the awning in the stored position.
A retractable awning typically includes a pair of support arms which support at their upper ends a roller or roller tube around which a canopy can be rolled and unrolled. Alternatively, in a stationary roll or "box-type" awning, the roller is connected to the side of the recreational vehicle and the upper ends of the support arms are connected to an end of the canopy. In either type, tension rafters are usually provided which extend beneath opposite edges of the canopy and are operatively connected to the support arms to brace the awning in the extended position and tension the canopy. Typically, the support arms are channel-shaped having a channel into which an associated tension rafter is nested when the awning is in the stored position. The above-mentioned locking mechanisms retain the awning in the stored position during traveling by retaining the tension rafters within the support arms.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,743, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated herein in its entirety, is exemplary of such locking mechanisms. The '743 locking mechanism has a generally cylindrical locking pin extending upwardly from the rafter arm. When the awning is in the retracted position, the pin extends through an opening in the support arm and into a lock keeper. The lock keeper is slidably mounted to the outside of the support arm. To lock the awning in the retracted position, the lock keeper must be moved downwardly to cause a notch in the lock keeper to engage a head of the pin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,954, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference, provides a locking fork slidably mounted on the end of the support arm adjacent the roll bar and having a gear tooth. To lock the awning in the retracted position, the fork must be moved upwardly to engage the gear tooth with a gear attached to the end of the roll bar. Additionally, straps attached to the rafter arms can be wrapped and tied around the rafter arms and associated support arms to further lock the awning in the retracted position. See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,077,419, 4,117,876, and 4,658,877, the disclosures of which are expressly incorporated herein by reference, for similar locking mechanisms which engage the roll bar at the top of the support arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,285, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference, provides a support arm which folds into a rafter arm. The support arm is provided with a pin which longitudinally slides into a slot within the tension rafter when the support is shortened to prevent the support arm from pivoting away from the rafter arm. To lock the support arm in the shortened position and ensure that the support arm stays within the rafter arm a clamping knob must be tightened.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,706, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference, discloses a locking arm pivotally mounted to the support arm. When the awning is in the retracted position the locking arm must be pivoted from a retracted position to a locking position. In the locking position a flange on the locking arm obstructs part of the opening of the support arm channel to retain the rafter arm in the support arm channel. The locking arm is provided with a camming surface that, if the locking arm is placed in the locking position before the rafter arm is positioned within the support arm, automatically cams the locking arm away from the support arm channel.
The prior art locking mechanisms suffer from the disadvantage that they require a number of parts or assemblies and therefore increase the assembly time and cost of the awning. Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved locking mechanism that secures or retains the awning in the stored position. Moreover, there is a need in the art for a locking mechanism which is inexpensive and easily installed on new or existing awnings or easily replaced.